lightofnovafandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy History
2550 A.D.: Calon, the future emperor of the Earth Empire, was born. 20 years later, he met with the ideologist Braznof, putting him on track to become a future ruler. 2578 A.D.: Humans were still in the United Nations period when chaos broke out amongst the planetary colonies. The first Star War erupted. The Space Administration fleet wiped out a rebel fleet of 50 ships, killing 35,000 people. This was the last victory the United Nations would achieve in the First Star War. 2579 A.D.: A singer from the colonies named Dorti went on a concert tour. While on the tour, Dorti worked hard to persuade the planetary governments she visited to join the rebellion. The United Nation's police caught Dorti but their convoy was intercepted on route by her fans. After Dorti was freed, the local governments declared their independence and joined the First Star War. 2581 A.D.: After the planetary war begun, Calon, who was almost thirty at the time, established the Earth Liberation Party. In the same year, Havan met Calon and they established the Earth Liberation Army. One year later, they led the Earth Liberation Army to Earth. 2585 A.D.: Calon's Liberation Army occupied Earth and the United Nations collapsed. Calon seized power and formally announced the formation of the Earth Empire. In that same year, Dorti became his empress. 2586 A.D.: After announcing the formation of the empire and crowning himself emperor, Calon turned to attack those colonial planets that once supported him. He sent the navy to attack and destroy the Colonial First Armada while it was reorganizing. It was a great blow to the colonies. Born in the colonies and committed to their independence, the empire's empress was so furious at her husband for attacking the colonies that she left him. The empress gave birth to Prince Lathys while she was in exile. She passed away soon after giving birth. Lathys was raised by an old couple and later joined the Planetary Independence Party in resistance against his father. 2587 A.D.: The Earth Empire's massacre of colonial citizens inspired the colonies to resist him even harder. Seeing this, Calon ordered that additional colonies be massacred. The Colonial Second Armada and Third Armada began to assemble. They hoped to take out the Earth empire in one decisive stroke, but were unexpectedly ambushed by Havan's force. Both armadas were completely annihilated. The colonial systems no longer had the strength to contend against the empire. 27 U.C.: Due to a failed assassination attempt on the emperor, the Planetary Independence Party's Lathys was captured, giving him a chance to meet with Emperor Calon. The first time they met, Calon had suspicions that Lathys was his son. After confirming this via DNA analysis, the emperor did not make the news public. Instead, he released his son, his enemy. Not knowing the real reason Lathys was released, the media praised the emperor for showing mercy. 41 U.C.: Tiberius, the only military member of the Three Attendants, launched a military coup and seized a large portion of the empire's territory. Groatian, another member of the Three Attendants, was killed in the battle. At the time, Noedric was 17 years old and studying abroad. Tiberius ordered that Noedric be captured, but Noedric disguised himself as a normal citizen and escaped. After learning of this, the final member of the Three Attendants, Kedurd, swore allegiance to Noedric. 46 U.C.: After the victory over the traitorous Tiberius, Emperor Noedric met Onadia, leader of one of the allied colonial fleets, and fell in love. Kedurd, who had previously sworn loyalty to the empire, announced his glorious victory over Tiberius. Also without consent from Emperor Noedric, he announced the marriage of Emperor Noedric to Filla, who was his daughter. 48 U.C.: Tricked by Kedurd, Noedric married Kedurd's daughter Filla. That same year, Noedric's true lover Onadia gave birth to Noedric's daughter Astra. 55 U.C.: Emperor Noedric met one of the previous emperor's former officials, Jare. Jare told Noedric of the love-hate relationship between the first emperor and empress. He also told him that he has a brother, and he's still alive. 58 U.C.: Vorhar, who had long coveted the throne, heard that the emperor had found a successor. He sent his own grandson Taosis to study in the Naval Academy to get close to Kilden, who was also studying there. The Naval Academy organized a practice battle that year and Kilden ended up saving Taosis' life. In return, Taosis did not follow his grandfathers' orders by killing Kilden, but instead swore loyalty to Kilden. 68 U.C.: Emperor Noedric announced his retirement, and proclaimed Kilden as his successor. The Earth Empire entered an age of prosperity. Emperor Kilden appointed Taosis as acting king and Astra was made minister of internal affairs. After making these preparations, Emperor Kilden went against all common sense and organized an expedition force to travel to the Galactic Core via the shortcut in Verne Star System. Nobody ever saw him again. 69 U.C.: A monumental discovery was made in the northern polar region of Earth - the remains of an ancient alien warship. Massive in size, with advanced technology, and awesome firepower, it was named the "Babylon" warship. 91 U.C.: An imperial science team discovered the star system A-MNSS, where they uncovered additional relics that could not have been left behind by the Omahars. Further research revealed that the relics were left behind by the same race discovered by L'kir earlier in 85 U.C., the Gulmans. The empire began further research on the Gulmans that year. 141 U.C.: The galactic explorer Galen was born. Galen's career as an explorer began when he was only 12 years old. Over his entire life, he discovered a total of 124 new star systems. Galen discovered 6.2% of all the star systems of the Galaxy that are now occupied by Humans. 161 U.C.: The pirate fleet Galen was traveling with was attacked by the Imperial Navy. Captain Gylana was killed in the battle and Galen took her place as captain. He led the fleet in escape from the empire fleet. Two years later, he learned that Duran Bank was looking for independent star explorers to develop new systems. 22 years old at the time, he was quick to lead his fleet to take up the offer. He gathered up enough capital, then used this opportunity to launch his career as an explorer. 187 U.C.: The empire met with opposition from the Pioneer Alliance when they attempted to retake control of many star systems. Although the imperial fleets defeated the Pioneer fleets, the Pioneers took up a scorched earth tactic, using nuclear bombs to destroy the star systems they left behind. This was the first time in history that the Pioneer Alliance used force on a political scale, setting them on par with the empire. 220 U.C.: The beginning of the Second Star War was also the end of Galen's adventure. While on route to the Gravenae Star System, the elderly Galen quietly passed away on the ship's bridge. Even after death, he continued to gaze out into the mysterious depths of space. 220 U.C.: An Antu Empire excavation fleet discovered a destroyed Gulman military base in Di'ersot Star System. Within the base, the empire found proof of the war between the Gulmans and Omahars and a third alien civilization known as the Arcahns. Hundreds of thousands of years ago, the Milky Way's two super civilizations, the Omahars and the Arcahns, had already developed technology so advanced that they were almost like gods. They fought a protracted war over the Milky Way's Bosikal. The two evenly-matched opponents suffered heavy losses but the Omahars finally won the war with the help of their allies, the Gulmans. 221 U.C.: The warlord Vrikos met with General Gathon. Vrikos expounded on his view of the imperial government's corruption and described the structure of a future federation-type government. Gathon was impressed. After the Second Star War, the help of General Gathon made it much easier for Vrikos to establish the Earth Confederate. 223 U.C.: Valnor, who was now considered one of the legendary generals of the Earth Confederate, was attacked by Baal, one of the five legendary marshals of the Pioneer Alliance. Baal's defensive formations were renowned for being as strong as an iron wall, while Valnor's Blitzkrieg technique was known across the Galaxy for its offensive power. One side was a spear that could pierce through anything, while the other was an impenetrable shield. During their battle, Ket-Rau's fleet joined the battle. Faced with two of the five great marshals of the Pioneer Alliance, Valnor was forced to retreat. 224 U.C.: The Earth Confederate's General Loukas led a fleet to attack the Pioneer Alliance's Ket-Rau. Loukas' dazzling tactics pushed Ket-Rau to a disadvantage early on. After losing a third of his fleet, Ket-Rau finally began to decipher Loukas' strategy, then launched a three-pronged attack to break up Loukas' fleet's messy-looking but deadly fleet formation. When both fleets had lost about half of their ships, Loukas was forced to give up and return to base to reorganize. 231 U.C.: After the end of the Second Star War, civil war broke out within the Pioneer Alliance. A group of ideologues that formed a religion based on unified field theory left the Pioneer Alliance and traveled to Cygnus Arm, which was still mostly uncultivated at the time. There they established the Inkarian Order. Supported by the Ise Consortium behind the scenes, the Inkarian Order took firm hold of the Shortcuts in Cygnus Arm and established their own utopia. 234 U.C.: Rampant piracy was harming the business of traders, so the Galactic Security Company was established. The company was very useful in fighting off the pirates. 235 U.C.: Corvin, who would later become emperor of the Antu Empire, adopted the daughter of his friend who was killed by pirates, Noria. When the empire was later established, she was made princess. The first time Noria visited the palace, the 4 year-old Prince Adiran had a feeling that she would be a key figure in the destiny of himself as well as his two brothers Bavil and Manyst. 239 U.C.: The 18 year old Antony, who later founded the Free Rangers, enlisted in the navy. While serving in the Pioneer Alliance Navy, Antony grew to hate the navy for being so disorderly. He gradually began planning to create a force that could overthrow the Pioneer Alliance and establish an imperial government in its place. 240 U.C.: The Antu Government and Ise Consortium signed the Reciprocity Treaty. The Antu Empire helped the Ise Consortium overthrow the Inkarian Order. With the financial support of Ise, the Antu Empire entered a period of rapid development. Similarly, with the military support of Antu, the Ise Consortium was able to solidify their control of Cygnus Arm. 245 U.C.: Huvare of Sea Group won the election to become the third president of the Ise Consortium. On his first day on the job, Emperor Corvin of Antu sent him a message of congratulations on his presidency. The message also implied that some Ise enterprises were avoiding taxes within the Antu Empire. Corvin hoped that Huvare would help him with this. However, Huvare didn't want to get on the bad side of the enterprises that had the power to determine whether or not he would be re-elected, so he declared this issue a matter internal to the Antu Empire. This eventually resulted in a political split between the two nations. 247 U.C.: Bavil, the first in line for the Antu throne, finished his studies at the naval academy. Instead of returning to the capital to report to his father, he went to Mardi Star System to visit the famous red light district. Emperor Corvin was furious when he found out and publicly cursed Bavil. 247 U.C.: After graduating from the naval academy and celebrating, Bavil went to visit his father. When he reached the capital he met with Princess Noria, who he had not seen for four years. Noria was now 17 years old and had grown to become a beautiful young woman. Bavil instantly fell for her, but since she hated the hedonistic lifestyle of the eldest prince, Noria coldly rejected his request for a date with her. After the sinister Manyst learned of this, he immediately worked up a plan to use her to take down Bavil. 250 U.C.: The Tia-ke scandal rocked the nation. The main player in the scandal was Bavil, the first in line for the throne. While he was visiting Tia-ke Star System, he drugged and raped the beautiful daughter of a local government official. The emperor was extremely disappointed in his son's behavior and immediately stripped him of the right to the throne. He announced that he would choose a new successor to the throne within the next five years. 255 U.C.: With the end of the Reciprocity Treaty, the Antu Empire withdrew thousands of military advisors from the Ise Consortium and refused to give Ise the blueprints for more advanced warships. The situation between Ise and Antu was intense. 257 U.C.: The 16 year-old Zinara moved to Antog Star System with her parents. Zinara's father was an official in the tax department of the local government. After learning that their superiors were accepting bribes to allow some businesses to evade taxes, her parents were framed. On their way to jail, they were conveniently killed in a collision. After losing both her parents, Zinara was forced to live on the streets, where she met the Free Rangers. When she learned that the Free Rangers' goal was to overthrow the corrupt government and establish an honest empire in its place, Zinara decided to join them. Wise, resourceful and good-looking, Zinara would later rise to become the Free Rangers' second-in-command. 263 U.C.: An Earth Confederate research team discovered records left behind by the Gulmans that revealed that the Gulmans were mostly wiped out. A small number of Gulmans fled the Galaxy, taking the Bosikal left behind by the Omahars with them. The Arcahns also fled the Milky Way Galaxy in pursuit of the remaining Bosikal, chasing the Gulmans further into the depths of space. Only a very small number of Gulmans remained in the Milky Way, their bodies in a state of hibernation, only waking up once every ten thousand years. They stayed to watch over the descendants of the Omahars: Humans. 270 U.C.: The Pioneer Alliance's Security Division obtained a report that contained the approximate size of the Free Ranger force, their military strength and the location of the base in which the Free Rangers' leader Antony was stationed. Upon seeing that the Free Ranger force was less than one-tenth as powerful as the Pioneer Alliance Navy, the head of the Security Division called a meeting, where they planned to attack and kill Antony. 271 U.C.: After working undercover in the Pioneer Alliance Security Division for several years, Zinara was promoted to second-in-command of the Free Rangers. Zinara was well-known for both her beauty and intelligence. At age 30, she had become a powerful weapon against the corrupt Pioneer government. After being made second-in-command, Zinara formed an espionage unit in Dark Rose Star System that was composed completely of beautiful women. The new force, called Dark Rose, would play a decisive role in the game between the Free Rangers and the Pioneer Alliance government. 275 U.C.: The 15 year-old Triinu went to Sagittarius Arm to attend the prestigious Tayrn High School. As talented and beautiful as she was, Triinu was well-liked by the boys of the school. One day she was being robbed and Kaleos saved her. It was then that Triinu fell for Kaleos. Kaleos looked like an average guy, but his life goal was considered shocking at the time: to help the Free Rangers establish an empire in Sagittarius Arm. He later joined the Free Rangers along with Triinu. 276 U.C.: The Earth Confederate's military representative team arrived in Perseus Arm. After sharing everything the Free Ranger spies had learned about the coming Arcahn invasion with the representatives, the Earth Confederate realized that this would be a battle for the survival of the Human race. They recommended that the other two major governments of the Milky Way Galaxy be notified: the Ise Consortium and the Pioneer Alliance. They would request that all governments temporarily set aside their disputes and fight the Arcahns together. After considering this, Emperor Adiran agreed to their suggestion and sent a visitation request to both governments. 278 U.C.: After hearing about the death of Antony, Emperor Adiran sent somebody to secretly meet with the new leader of the Free Rangers, Zinara. Adiran also asked the messenger to give Zinara the latest Spirit Field research from Suillan Star System. By the year 282 U.C., the Free Rangers had learned to use this information. They turned Lieutenant Kaleos into a Spirit Field soldier with great powers. 287 U.C.: Free Ranger spies in Orion Arm stole the design blueprints for the Earth Confederate's new "Black Knight Fleet" battleships. The intel was eventually passed on to Dragon Lance Company in Pradar Star System. Supported by the Antu Empire behind the scenes, Dragon Lance Company quickly copied the blueprints and sent them to the Imperial Navy. With these high-tech blueprints, which were based on the Omahar warship known as "Cohen", the Antu Empire was able to produce Dragon warships. 292 U.C.: Recently promoted to brigadier, Triinu used her new authority to obtain new Pioneer Alliance battleship blueprints as well as battleship weaponry blueprints purchased from the Antu Empire. The Free Rangers were able to use these blueprints to rapidly strengthen their forces. They were soon powerful enough to match the strength of the Pioneer Alliances first, second and third capital fleets. 293 U.C.: Having learned that the Pioneer Alliance Anti-espionage Division was monitoring her, Triinu knew that she couldn't be of much help to the Free Rangers while she was working undercover. She knew that her 11 year undercover mission was about to come to an end. Triinu applied for a vacation, then had somebody else take her place so that she could escape to a system under Free Ranger control. After she disappeared, the Pioneer Alliance finally figured out that the youngest Pioneer Alliance brigadier in history was actually a spy. ??? U.C.: Triiinu, the most famous Human spy, returned to the Free Rangers after an eleven year undercover mission. The first thing she did after returning to the Free Rangers was get married to her true love Kaleos. Their wedding was held on the Free Rangers' most developed planet, and the marriage ceremony was hosted by Zinara, the leader of the Free Rangers, who had also spent time working undercover. 301 U.C.: The Antu Imperial Navy had lost a third of its force due to the Arcahn invasion. Seizing upon the empire's weakness, Scotia and Azrael decided to stage an uprising in Antu territory. Scotia named her pirate group the Skeleton Knights. They seized five star systems that year and established Skeleton Knight bases within them. The Skeleton Knights outstanding use of guerilla tactics prevented the empire from wiping them out.